


Мёртвые Основатели, волшебные дети и почти никаких львов

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Кто чей ребёнок, как с этим ничего не делать и другие задачки для Основателей Хогвартса.Примечание: лучше читать после работ "Две сестры и почти никакого волшебства" и "Двое под знамёнами Льва"
Kudos: 5





	Мёртвые Основатели, волшебные дети и почти никаких львов

— Разве в этом году мы ждём новых Прюэттов или Уизли? — недовольно протянул Салазар. 

Так и вышло, что первым рыжую девочку заметил именно он.

Если честно, Салазара интересовала вовсе не она. На церемонии распределения по факультетам он единственный из них четверых цепко разглядывал толпу юных волшебников и волшебниц, решая, чьи таланты восславят Слизерин, а кому, в силу магических способностей, особенно необходимы его защита и покровительство. Это было его главное и чуть ли не единственное развлечение в посмертии каждый учебный год. Так что на самом деле Салазар наверняка смотрел на юного носатого волшебника, что стоял рядом с рыжей. Тот был темноволосым, худощавым и хмурым, на вид очень умным, но не слишком-то добрым — казалось, его ждёт Рэйвенкло или Слизерин.

— Он полукровка, ему у тебя будет тяжело, — мягко заметила Хельга, держа в руках длинный, свисающий до пола полупрозрачный свиток с именами и иными подробностями о детях.

— Я про мальчика ничего не говорил, только про девочку, — ещё более недовольно отозвался Салазар. Но Хельга была права, и он тяжело вздохнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Так, девочка... Милая рыжая девочка, зовут Лили, ни к Прюэттам, ни к Уизли отношения не имеет. Хм-м-м, — бормотала Хельга, словно сама себе, смотря в свой список, потом пристально уставилась на девочку — и снова в список.

Салазар не стал поддерживать беседу. Скорее всего, собрался отмалчиваться всё последующее распределение. Ситуация с преследованием детей со смешанной кровью его всякий раз сильно задевала. За последние годы он упустил много талантливых детей, добровольно отдав их под крыло Ровене и даже Хельге, лишь бы они остались целы, и Шляпа соглашалась с их волей, потому что его факультет был неизменно категоричен и упрям, небезопасен для нечистокровных волшебников. И ведь прикрывался Слизерин в этом вопросе его же именем! Какое оскорбление! 

Но благоразумие или худшая идея на свете, Основатели давно приняли решение о невмешательстве в дела Хогвартса, во всяком случае, прямом невмешательстве. Всё их влияние было лишь исподволь и касалось благополучия студентов и процветания территорий Хогвартса со всеми его обитателями. Преподавателям, студентам и гостям замка они взяли за правило не показываться. Призраки и портреты без разрешения о них тоже не болтали. Так повелось, но иногда, как в случае с Салазаром и вопросом крови, ситуация складывалась тревожной, а решение о бездействии претило. Но важно было помнить: их жизнь прошла, теперь они только наблюдатели и покровители.

— Ох, непорядок! — озабоченно воскликнула Хельга. Ровена подплыла к ней ближе и заглянула в список, а Годрик лишь всхрапнул со своего трона — вот и вся реакция.

— Хельга, что тебе не нравится? Со свитком всё в порядке. Сколько столетий назад заколдовала, — тут голос Ровены стал довольным, — столько магия и работает, послушна и точна, как часы. 

Но Хельга уже не смотрела ни на записи, ни в зал.

— Годрик, — тихо сказала Хельга. И то было затишье перед бурей.

Годрик подскочил с трона, вытаращил глаза и схватился за меч, такой же призрачный, как и он сам. Считывать угрозы он мог в любом состоянии: что беспробудно пьяным или крепко спящим при жизни, что пьяным и сонным в посмертии.

— Так вот, Годрик, я растерзаю тебя на тысячу маленьких кусочков, и меня не остановят ни Ровена, ни Салазар, ни тем более то, что ты давным-давно мёртв. 

— Хель, дорогая, смилуйся, что я натворил-то? — Годрик отпустил рукоять меча и поднял обе ладони вверх. 

— Якобы магглорождённая волшебница Лили Эванс — твоя родная дочь.

В зале повисла долгая тишина. 

Нет, конечно, шумели дети за столами и будущие первокурсники, беседовали преподаватели друг с другом и директором, издалека доносился грохот цепей и стонов — приближалась делегация призраков пугать малышню. Но между Основателями воцарилось долгое молчание.

Наконец Годрик выматерился. Ровена поджала губы, а Хельга, кажется, оттаяла. Искреннюю душевную ругань она одобряла. Салазар молчал, и это было даже странно: чтобы он да не спешил задавать неудобные вопросы?

***

Девочка оказалась загляденье. Годрик чуть было вновь не впал в тоску по ненаглядной Люси, её матери. Путешествия во времени, всемогущий Лев Аслан, крушения миров и связи между мирами, да кому известно, что пошло не так, что привело малышку в Хогвартс — какое провидение? Но известно другое, главное: дочка-то Годриковская. Родная кровь. Да от самой любимой его, драгоценной Люси, что была храброй, как львица, и нежной, как отражение солнца в озере на рассвете, горячей, как огонь в камине.

Основатели решили понаблюдать за ней пару-другую месяцев по отдельности, каждый своё расследование провести, а потом уже поделиться друг с другом выводами. Прошёл срок, и наблюдения сошлись. Лили Эванс умненькая, дружелюбная, вся солнечная, сил немерено, но только предстоит им раскрыться с годами. 

— Терпение, тренировки, эксперименты... вот что нужно на ближайшие лет двадцать. Ей бы моей ученицей стать или к Ровене пойти, — мечтательно заключил Салазар. — Жаль, что сейчас Лили в Хогвартсе оказалась, нет бы прийти в школу, когда мы были живы и здоровы.

— Наше время утекло к звёздам, Салазар. Но понимаю тебя. И жаль, не ко мне она попала, мой факультет сделал бы из этого львёнка настоящего Ворона. Даже в этой эпохе. Мои книги в факультетской библиотеке, заведённые нами порядки, дух свободы, понимание ценности и цены познания — всё бы пригодилось ей. Всё бы дала ей.

— Но она дитя, зачатое под знамёнами Льва. — Хельга была отчего-то задумчива. — Согласна, подошло бы ей твоё обучение, Ровена, да и твоё, Салазар, тоже. К зельям и чарам она предрасположена. Но внимательно ли вы на дитя смотрите? Лили боец, как и сам Годрик, как и Люси по рассказам Годрика. И её кровь горит. Вы же чувствуете это? Лили мне тоже по душе, но место ей на Гриффиндоре, Шляпа не ошиблась. В эти тёмные времена лучше бы ей быть целителем и исследователем, беречь свой дар и взращивать, но она будет драться, потому что такова её природа.

— Когда это ты говоришь, Хель, даже мне не по себе, — хмуро отозвался Годрик. 

— А что сам-то скажешь? Кроме похвальбы, какая дочка у тебя расчудесная, это мы уж слышим от тебя каждый день, — спросил Салазар.

— Взаправду моя Лили с магглами жила, обычной маггловской жизнью. Не помнит она Люси или не знает даже, что не родная мать её воспитывает. Мамой она зовёт женщину по имени Сьюзен.

— Уж не та ли Сьюзен, которая сестра Люси и которая невзлюбила тебя, когда ты королевский двор в Нарнии очаровывал и сокровище своё соблазнял?

— Ха, хороша твоя память, Салазар, особливо на тех, кто меня не любит. Да, ты прав, друг. Так звали старшую сестру Люси, но есть тут связь али нет — мне неведомо.

— Да важно ли это, Годрик? Счастлива девочка, добры к ней в доме её родном? Если так, то неважно: та эта Сьюзен или не та. Главное, чтоб матерью достойной для Лили была.

— И то верно, Салазар. 

— А всё же странно как, — Ровене больше прочих загадка покоя не давала, — что девочка в другом времени и в другой семье оказалась. Ни с Люси, где бы та теперь ни была и что бы с ней ни сталось, ни с нами и Годриком, когда ещё живы были.

— Не дело это, — Хельга вздохнула. — И не нравится мне, что так сложилось, да кто ж нас спрашивал. Один Аслан знает, если и впрямь существует. А история своим чередом движется.

***

История и правда своим чередом шла, а года летели один за другим, как резвые кони.

Лили взрослела и хорошела. Много у неё поклонников было, но привечала она двоих. Друга детства, Северуса Снейпа, полукровку со Слизерина, и донельзя упрямого засранца Джеймса Поттера, что дальним потомком Певереллов был и учился вместе с ней на одном львином факультете.

Может, ставить на женихов малышки Лили было неспортивно, но вся школа шепталась и спорила, чем же мёртвые Основатели хуже? Салазар держал честь факультета, а может, и просто к Северусу был привязан — и ставил на него. Северус умный, гордый, влюблён уже сколько лет и Лили дорожит больше жизни.

Годрик не ставил на Северуса, быть может, лишь оттого, чтобы по старой привычке оказаться с Салазаром по разные стороны спора. Поддерживал Джеймса. Да и близка была ему безбашенная юность и львиная удаль. «Золотое сердце у него, зла не знает, — уверенно говорил Годрик. — А что глупый он, так молодой ещё, повзрослеет. Но отваги не растеряет». 

Ровена на это задумчиво хмыкала. Спорить с Годриком, что Джеймс с первого года вёл себя как засранец по отношению ко всем, кроме наставников, друзей и объекта обожания, было бессмысленно. Они проходили это ещё на втором-третьем курсе Лили. Ровена считала, что человека надо оценивать беспристрастно — по тому, как он ведёт себя с теми, до кого ему дела нет. Можно больше приметить в характере. Но от спора Годрика и Салазара отстранилась. «Не настал тот день, когда я буду на девушку, как на призовую кобылу ставить». Проявила женскую солидарность. А что ставят Годрик с Салазаром не на Лили, а на претендентов на её руку и сердце, Ровену не волновало.

А Хельга неожиданно для всех поддалась факультетским чувствам и неожиданно для Основателей заявила: мол, малышке Лили нужен истинный барсук, а не эти страстные пляски змей и львов на грани фола. Гражданская война на носу. Не время конфликты обострять. Время вить гнездо и объединяться, дабы оборону держать крепче и в наступление идти с верными друзьями за спиной.

Хельга как в воду глядела.

Мародёры шутили зло и о будущем словно бы и не думали. Лили была несдержанна в чувствах и словах. Молодой Северус — обиженный, злой — принял Метку, и всё покатилось в тартарары. 

Ещё ничего не случилось, не решилось окончательно, не погибло замертво, но Салазар, конечно, уже проиграл спор. 

Ходил тогда мрачнее тучи. Ещё поди разбери, отчего был недоволен больше: что ситуация с Томом Риддлом усугублялась с каждым годом, что Северус напрочь разругался с Лили или что он, Салазар, не в первый и не в последний раз проиграл Годрику. Да и ладно сам спор двух мертвецов. Ни за что теперь Лили не простит Северуса, не выйдет замуж за этого грубияна и недо-Принца, выбравшего тьму и рабство! 

Салазар был не в духе, и его никто не трогал несколько месяцев. Друзья ожидали, что он сам в себя придёт. Перестанет бродить по подземельям и Запретному Лесу, перечитает все свои драгоценные манускрипты и отойдёт, успокоится.

***

Сколько проще, когда гневался Годрик. Суров был и яростен, к врагам беспощаден, но сердцем отходчив. Хельга и Салазар всегда быстро приводили Годрика в чувство, да и не любил тот долго печалиться, не в его натуре было. Когда Годрик расходился в гневе и сил не соизмерял, Ровена разве что уберегала людей, а в остальном не вмешивалась. Непонятны ей были его душевные порывы без мысли разумной и последствий необдуманных.

Когда же расстраивалась Хельга, проблему решали как можно скорее. Тут уж и Ровена находила разумным вмешаться. Втроем с Салазаром и Годриком они старались помочь подруге. Хельга была мягка и добродушна, любили её люди и звери, земля и растения. Но коль она впадала в печаль или гнев безудержный, уж не Хельга была, а Хель, и всё живое содрогалось, горевало вместе с ней и обращалось в прах. Такова была сила земли и супротив неё лучше было не становиться. Друзья ценили, что из века в век Хельга хранила доброе расположение духа, но про спящего дракона не зря, смеясь, изрекли потомкам в повеление: «Не будите спящего дракона». Ибо если встанет Хельга на тропу войны, они поддержат её, встанут рядом и сокрушат любого неприятеля. Но Хельга по пустякам не беспокоилась, всем во благо она была спокойна и миролюбива. 

Ежели Ровене кто вред чинил, так это его последняя ошибка была. Как Хельга, Ровена имела характер спокойный, как и Салазар, слыла умной и разумной, но как Годрик была неотвратимой, коли месть кому задумывала. Добродушие и миролюбие считала она роскошью, позволительной лишь двум друзьям её из трёх: Годрику и Хельге. Правосудие — вот цена всему. Холодный рассудок и логика — основа любого успешного дела. И поэтому о том, что Ровена обиделась или неправым кого посчитала, люди узнавали, когда приходила расплата, а до той поры Ровена и виду не показывала, будто не так что-то. Только друзья её и предсказывали недоброе, но только потому, что хорошо её изучили. Задумчивый взгляд Салазара чаще на ней останавливался, Хельга охала да вздыхала, а Годрик ничего не осмысливал, но отчего-то в залах обходил её подальше, а подарки приносил без повода: то грифона ей приведёт укротить, то полевых цветов нарвёт, то байку какую расскажет, что Ровена не сдержится и фыркнет смешливо, мол, глупость какую ты мне рассказываешь.

У каждого Основателя были плохие периоды и убийственные настроения. Друзья привыкли с тем ловко обращаться. Ещё при жизни эти умения хранили их общий покой и благополучие. Стоял Хогвартс целёхонек. Даже если они отстраивали после боёв и экспериментов башни да залы, обитатели замка оставались живы и здоровы. 

Но с Салазаром было тяжелее всего. Не спешил он гнев излить и козней коварных не строил, что бы там ни думали его враги. Знал, как поступить Салазар — поступал по справедливости. Был страшен, но был и милостив. Всякий раз он рассуждал заново, подходил к проблеме трезво. Да только везло Салазару на ситуации тяжёлые, неоднозначные, где не разберёшь, кто прав и кто виноват. Годрик в таких случаях рубил с плеча. Ровена искала разумную выгоду. Хельга обращала свою милость к тому, кто первым просил о защите да не держал в сердце зла. А коли каждая сторона злобу затаила, так равнодушной оставалась. Салазар не умел так — а мир не умел быть простым. Столкнувшись с неразрешимым, Салазар в конце концов уходил. Сбегал, отшельничал, зализывал раны, искал решение, ни с кем и словом не обмолвясь...

С решениями была беда. Сколько веков следовал традициям, как наконец объявил Основателям, что примет полукровку на факультет. Драгоценна кровь его потомков, и раз юный полукровка Том более всех был близок духу факультета Слизерин, то пусть там и воспитывается, такова его воля. Ровена одобрила, Хельга обняла Салазара тепло, поддерживая. Годрик хохотнул, что переупрямил упрямца за столько лет, но тут же и нахмурился вопреки всему: «Не нравится мне он, бедовый». Чутьё у Годрика было легендарное, да только с Салазаром они вечно спорили, так что никто его словам тогда значения не придал. 

Салазар восхищался Томом, благоволил, как должно, давно достойных наследников в Хогвартс не поступало, а там и Хельга начала хмуриться: «Нравится мне Том, да не нравится мне, к чему дело идёт». 

А Том уже собирал вокруг себя сторонников и ратовал за чистоту крови и помыслов. Ровена Хельгу успокаивала: Том умный, соберёт вокруг себя таких же умных благородных людей, и будут они науку вперёд двигать. Застоялась магия, разве не видите? 

«Науку ли?» — грубо хмыкал Годрик. 

«В политику давно достойных лидеров не приходило», — тут же живо отвечал Салазар.

Они ошиблись. Застой в магической науке и да политическом искусстве юный Том не преодолел. Увлёкся тьмой. Не учли Основатели важного. В посмертии они знали лишь Хогвартс, неведомо им было, как страшно жилось Тому Риддлу в мире маггловских войн, как бежать он стал от объятий Смерти и направлял его этот страх в изучении тёмных искусств.

***

Хогвартс — обитель знаний и убежище детей волшебников. А за его стенами день ото дня разрасталась тьма. Основатели застали много войн и распрей на своём веку и ещё больше в посмертии, но равнодушию за столько столетий так и не научились. Тем более не тогда, когда кровиночка Гордика во взрослую жизнь вступила. Больше не вернётся Лили в Хогвартс ученицей. Её волшебная сказка закончилась.

Лили навестит родные стены, быть может, лет через двенадцать, а то и больше, если вызовут её к директору, как маму непослушного ребёнка. Её малыш обязательно поднимет на уши весь Хогвартс, был уверен Годрик, представляя будущее. Или, предполагала Ровена, Лили войдёт в Попечительский Совет, заранее беспокоясь о безопасности и образовании детей. Так, глядишь, увидят её в Хогвартсе уже через пять-шесть лет. Салазар всё отмалчивался, а Хельга, глядя на него, тоже не пророчествовала и не делилась ожиданиями от будущего. Поостереглась оказаться правой со своими дурными предчувствиями. Но чете Поттеров нужно было всего ничего: выжить в войне. 

Войны проходят. А Лили, кровь Годрика и Люси, жить будет долго. Срок, отпущенный волшебникам, и так длиннее обычной человеческой жизни. И пусть магии теперь меньше, чем в былые времена, это не касалось Лили, словно шагнувшей из эпохи Основателей. Её древняя и одновременно молодая сила только взрастала. Она и её дети переживут нынешних волшебников-долгожителей.

Лили уже ходила беременной. Пусть не по Хогвартсу, но досужие портреты щедро делились информацией и преподаватели сплетничали не меньше портретов. 

Основатели игнорировали оживившегося директора Дамблдора, что всё чаще заводил с посетителями беседы о каком-то пророчестве Сивиллы и победе над силами зла. Пусть себе бредит будущим. Они думали и говорили о настоящем: мальчик ли? Девочка? Близнецы? А как назовут? И когда же завершится гражданская война, и в каком мире будет жить их Лили с семьёй, каким вообще станет магическое сообщество... Что террор Тома Риддла продлится долго, Основатели не верили. Если бы пошёл по пути реформ, если бы пробивался на высокие посты Министерства… Бюрократия — как многоглавая гидра, в один час, в один год, в одно десятилетие не одолеть. Но насилие небольшой группы магов остановят. Или чистокровные на время победят, а потом другие чистокровные отринут идеи Тома Риддла, и история сделает ещё один круг.

Но прежде чем закончиться, войны объявлялись. Свежесобранный Орден Феникса под предводительством Дамблдора планировал сопротивление Пожирателям Смерти, заседал в особняке Блэков, а Министерство до сих пор отрицало проблему. 

Основатели продолжали слушать чужие беседы и жадно ловили все слухи. И недоумевали. Волшебное общество Британии лихорадило. Ни черта не ладилось, меж всеми возникали конфликты, и ни один не заявлялся официально. Министерство и обычные волшебники, магглорождённые и чистокровные, волшебные существа всех мастей — не могли договориться друг с другом, не могли услышать друг друга. Во главе угла привычно ставили только свои обиды, но не доводы другой стороны. Тьма клубилась за стенами Хогвартса, и уже казалось — в замок тоже проникли её ветра и бури.

У Лили тем временем родился мальчик. Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Тридцать первое июля стало светлым праздником для Основателей. Поднимали они призрачные кубки за здоровье Лили и её наследника. 

Борьба шла переменно. То яростно, то вяло. То кроваво, то с взаимными уступками и увещеваниями о мире. Стычки вспыхивали, как сухой хворост, и гасли. Газеты больше не молчали: мешали в одно правду и ложь, ересь и осколки здравого смысла. Дети оставались без родителей, а выжившие — без будущих детей. На тёмные могилы приносили белые цветы. Хмурые дожди шли целыми днями. Больницы принимали всё новых постояльцев. Кто мог, уезжал из Британии с семьёй или сбегал в одиночку. Настоящих хороших новостей почти не было. 

А потом хороших новостей не осталось вовсе. 

Том Риддл убил Лили. 

Джеймса Поттера тоже, но эта смерть Основателей не так волновала. Общество магической Британии праздновало победу Мальчика-который-выжил над исчезнувшим Волдемортом. Пожирателей Смерти судили и сажали в Азкабан. Но мёртвых к жизни было не вернуть.

Годрик даже не бушевал, не проклинал никого и был до странного тих. Он выцвел, лишился сил, будто собрался покинуть друзей и уйти за грань.

Салазар смотрел на него больным виноватым взглядом и молчал.

— Ты ни при чём.

Салазар криво, нервно улыбнулся:

— Никто ни при чём, Годрик, а беда идёт за бедой. Она твоя дочь. Мы… Я...

— Ребёнок жив. 

— Жизнь продолжится.

Почти одновременно произнесли Ровена и Хельга и замолчали.

— Мы не знаем, кому отдадут ребёнка, — сказал тогда Салазар. Кажется, получилось направить его мысли в конструктивное русло. — Надо выяснить.

— Выясним, — прохладно ответила Ровена.

Основатели насторожились. Даже Годрик как-то немного пришёл в себя и явно ждал продолжения.

— Альбус Дамблдор ответит, — пояснила Ровена так же спокойно и холодно. — Не сегодня, не завтра, но этот час настанет. Это ясно так же, как то, что движение звёзд не остановить, а мы мертвы.

— Ровена? Почему именно он?

— Будет третья война, но не третий шанс для Альбуса, — предрекла Ровена. 

Врала Дамблдору Сивилла Трелони или её озарило, Основателям было неизвестно. А Ровену они за столько столетий знали, как родную. Пророчествовала она редко, может, и никогда. Но её наблюдения за звёздами и людьми, кропотливые расчёты траекторий всегда оказывались поразительно точны.

— Геллерт, Том… Ровена, он так же заинтересуется нашим мальчиком? — обеспокоенно охнула Хельга.

— Директор им давно заинтересовался, — сказал вдруг Салазар. — Считайте, даже до рождения. Так Лили с Джеймсом опекал, кружил вокруг. А потом ещё это его пророчество. Лили была нашим личным. Годрик, я сожалею, что не вмешался. Знаю, нельзя нам, сами решили, а всё же.

— Могли что-то сделать или не могли, но мы этого не сделали. — Ровена была неумолима.

— Пусть время пожинать горькие плоды. Затем настанет время сеять новый урожай. Потеряли дочь Годрика, так позаботимся о внуке, — рассудила Хельга.

— Невмешательство теперь может идти к чёрту, — глухо сказал Годрик, и никто ему не возразил — ни Салазар, ни Ровена, ни Хельга. 

— У нас есть десять лет, чтобы пересмотреть собственный кодекс, — только и добавила Хельга озабоченно. Салазар и Ровена согласно кивнули.

И потянулось ожидание. Год сменялся годом, Основатели ждали того сентября, когда порог Хогвартса переступит ребёнок Лили — Гарри Поттер.

***

— Годрик, — растерянно проговорил Салазар, и Годрик, в этот раз ждущий распределения наравне со всеми и не зевающий в потолок, тут же вскинул голову. — Это мой ребёнок.

— Что?! — взревел Годрик. 

Потолок задрожал, мерный ход небесных светил чуть было не нарушился. Хельга хмыкнула и придержала Годрика за плечи. На этом знаменательном распределении они ждали одного-единственного, очень особого ребёнка, хоть ждали и по другим причинам, чем все остальные волшебники магической Британии. Ровена постучала Салазару по лбу призрачной волшебной палочкой, но тот только поморщился — был всё ещё очень удивлён.

Хельга миролюбиво предложила:

— А теперь, Салазар, покажи нам свою знаменитую способность вести речь, полную благозвучия и смысла. Годрик, а ты постой спокойно, уж одну минуты сможешь выстоять и никого не порубить. Салазар?

— Я сказал ровно то, что сказал, Хельга. Это мой ребёнок. Ему дорога на мой факультет. 

Годрик фыркнул с неясным облегчением. Хельга его отпустила, но отходить не стала.

— И всего-то? Да пожалуйста.

— А ты что подумал? — нахмурился Салазар.

Годрик смущённо крякнул и почесал бороду.

— То и подумал, что ты отец. А ежели ты отец моего внука, то, значит, спал с моей дочерью, а значит, я тебя, скотину такую...

— Вечно твои фантазии, Годрик. На твоём месте я бы лучше тревожился, что ребёнок мой.

— Да не говори ты так, Мерлина ради! Пугаешь!

— Салазар прав, — вдруг согласилась Ровена. — Посмотрите на малыша. Уж точно не мой и, пожалуй, не Хельги. В Слизерине ему самое место, что подводит нас ко многим вопросам к господину Дамблдору.

— Да какой он господин, козёл этот, — отмахнулся Годрик. После смерти Лили для Альбуса Дамблдора у него ласковых слов не водилось вовсе.

— А ну как на Гриффиндор поступит, — произнесла Хельга. — Все ведь этого ждут от Мальчика-который-выжил? Наверняка наслушался россказней, какие слизеринцы жуткие типы, как он с рождения призван бороться с тьмой. А кровь Годрика не водица, да и упрямство — семейная черта. Что он, Шляпу не убедит, коль ко львам захочет?

Ровена возразила:

— Распределение на факультеты существует неспроста. В Гриффиндоре ему будет нелегко учиться и отыскать товарищей по душе.

— Я к чему веду, друзья, — Хельга положила руку Ровене на плечо. — Двери моего дома всегда будут открыты для мальчика.

— Так говоришь, будто чьи-то — нет.

— Салазар, твой сарказм неуместен, учитывая, что малыш и так к тебе попадёт.

— А я серьёзен, Ровена. Что, не откроешь ему двери?

— Отгадает загадку, открою, и неважно, с какого факультета студент и чей он сын и внук.

— Хватит, — Годрик хлопнул кулаком по бедру. — Распределение начинается. Послушаем Шляпу. Мой внук, сын Лили, поступает в Хогвартс. Это торжественный момент. Можем же мы не препираться целых, э-э-э, целое распределение?

Основатели замолчали. Шляпа, будто только их и ждала, запела старую песнь — и будущие первокурсники восхищённо затаили дыхание. Церемония распределения началась. Дети присоединялись к факультетам, где им предстояло провести долгие года учёбы. Салазар, Ровена, Хельга и Годрик запоминали тех, кому теперь благоволили на пути познания истины и себя.

И вот наконец долгожданный мальчик Гарри Поттер сел на табуретку в центре зала и завёл разговор со Шляпой. 

Основатели, как и все, не слышали беседы и извелись. Впрочем, не только они: хмурились и недоумевали преподаватели, возбуждённо перешёптывались студенты и ещё не распределённые дети.

— Гриффиндор! — воскликнула Шляпа. И все сомнения, недоумения и предположения зала смело бурными овациями и радостным рёвом.

Гарри Поттер прошёл на своё место. Распределение продолжилось.

А Годрик Гриффиндор хохотал и не унимался:

— Понял, Салазар, это мой ребёнок! Мой!

— Как будто есть чему радоваться, когда место не самое подходящее, — Ровена всё-таки печалилась и вздыхала. Она всегда больше прочих заботилась о том, чтобы система работала без ошибок, но, увы, человеческий фактор вершил своё коварное дело и зачастую совсем без опоры на науку.

— Значит, сейчас Гриффиндор — подходящее ему место. Вот истинный юный змей, — снисходительно ответил Салазар. Он улыбался и посматривал то на довольного Годрика, то на Гарри, с которым наперебой пытались поговорить соседи по столу, то на свой факультет и на последних нераспределённых детей.

— Что, будешь за ним присматривать? — спросил Годрик, когда взгляд Салазара вновь остановился на Гарри Поттере.

— Конечно, буду.

— Ну, Салазар, — Годрик похлопал Салазара по плечу, — волею своею назначаю тебя крёстным Гарри!

— Да будет так, — подтвердили Хельга и Ровена. 

По залу пронеслась никем не замеченная молния, и только Гарри Поттер захлопал глазами и огляделся по сторонам. Он вдруг ощутил что-то великое, радостное и тревожное. Одним словом — волшебство, и в Хогвартсе оно царило всюду. Как и в его сердце.

Гарри счастливо улыбнулся. 

Вокруг шумели его новые однокурсники, и на душе было тепло. И зачем Шляпа его на Слизерин уговаривала? Он пошёл на Гриффиндор по единственной причине, важней которой ничего не было: это был львиный факультет. А Гарри обожал львов и даже знал одного особенного, волшебного. Со змейками он и так пообщается, с воронами поучится, с барсуками подружится, но жить он будет под знамёнами Льва.


End file.
